Paving machines, and construction machines in general, require substantial in movement and orientation to produce the desired outcome. Especially in regards to paving machines, long slope and cross-slope of the machine must be controlled within very tight tolerances. However, paving machines are large and often operate in hostile environments. Constantly monitoring and adjusting the orientation of a paving machine for the proper long slope and cross-slope is a laborious process.
Systems exist to control the linear movement of paving machines with a high degree of precision, however those systems often only provide a single reference point which is insufficient for locating the machine in three dimensions. Alternatively, surveying equipment may adequately define the location and orientation of a machine in space, but such systems are very expensive (in initial capital investment but more so in high skilled labor cost to operate on a daily basis).
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for controlling construction equipment in multiple dimensions with reference to the surface being modified.